<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden in Plain Sight by purplepirate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628102">Hidden in Plain Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepirate/pseuds/purplepirate'>purplepirate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Nice Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, No Uchiha Massacre, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Haruno Sakura, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omega Verse, Papa Kurama, Parent Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, best dad kurama, danzo is still a piece of shit, extremely mild underage, no beta we die like men, to a degree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepirate/pseuds/purplepirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew their true nature except each other and Kurama. They were all they had in this world and they would do anything to protect one another. Even if it means lying to the whole world. Not that they cared about anyone else's feelings. Well that was until their secret came out and suddenly everyone was looking towards them. How were they able to lie now</p><p>Sakura and Naruto's true natures are revealed and they don't know what to do</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akatsuki/Haruno Sakura, Akatsuki/Uzumaki Naruto, Deidara/Haruno Sakura, Deidara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Hidan, Haruno Sakura/Hoshigaki Kisame, Haruno Sakura/Kakuzu, Haruno Sakura/Nagato | Pain, Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Senju Hashirama, Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hidan/Uzumaki Naruto, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uzumaki Naruto, Kakuzu/Uzumaki Naruto, Nagato | Pain/Uzumaki Naruto, Sasori/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry that it's to short. It's just a quick prologue before the first chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Society says Omegas can't live on their own.</b>
</p><p><b>Omegas can't date one another because it's wrong.</b> </p><p>
  <b>When the person finds out their nature it is to be notified immediately.</b>
</p><p><b>If any rogue ninja are an Omega they are to be brought in alive.</b> </p><p><b>Omegas aren't allowed to be warriors</b> <b> <em> (depending on the village)</em> </b></p><p><b>If a pregnant Omega is found treat them with the utmost care.</b> </p><p>
  <b>Any Omega discovered is to be treated with the utmost of care. </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>The birth of Omegas have been on the decline. Nobody knows why the birth of Omegas has been less and less each year. </p><p>Traditionalists and the older generation say it's because omegas have been allowed to fight.</p><p>The younger generation say it's because the Alpha and Beta births are causing it.</p><p>The religious say it's the Gods punishing mankind for its misdeeds.</p><p>The Omegas...well their theory is the most disturbing of all, according to everyone else.</p>
<hr/><p>The Omegas have come together as one to kill their kind off. That Omegas are tired of being controlled. That they are tired of their heat being used against them. Omegas have said that they never asked for what was forcefully thrust upon them. The most shocking thing that one Omega said while at the Kage Summit, is that an Omega would rather die than be chained up like a pretty doll until their dying days.</p>
<hr/><p>This is what we were told as we grew up in our village. That our village was the first one to listen to our Omegas.</p><p>
  
</p><p>However, it was too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When We First Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright so in this chapter there is rape and underage scene. However, I didn't go into detail because it just felt wrong, but honestly I didn't intend for the chapter to go like it did. It literally just flowed out, so if your uncomfortable with that stuff I'm sorry. I'll label it so you can pass by it if you want. I wrote the scene in the mind of a child so it won't be graphic for anyone who does read it.</p><p>Edit 06/12/20<br/>I fixed a few grammar mistakes and went into a little more depth with the two ninja near the end. It's not a crazy amount, just a few sentences that I felt where needed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gasping for air. </p><p>
  <em> Can’t breath. I need air! </em>
</p><p>Run.</p><p>
  <em> Find shelter! Need somewhere safe! I don’t want them to hurt me! </em>
</p><p>Running for safety</p><p><em> No they found me! </em> <b>Gasp!</b> <em> It hurts! </em></p><p>The night started out like it does every year. Fear and pain. </p><hr/><p>Running down the street the little child sees that the only thing that is open is the bars. <em> Must stay away from them. More cruel this time of year </em> is what runs through the mind of the tiny living creature. Normally the child is okay with adults...to a degree. The alphas are either sizing her up wondering what her nature will come to and whether or not she can be used for a power move since the omegas have been on a rapid decline ever since the generation before her was born. On the other spectrum of alphas are the ones who don’t care or they try to protect her, even with her nature known or not. <em> More alphas need to be like that. They should be more kind </em> she thought as she ran under a very tall betas legs. She continues to run despite the shout of surprise followed by laughter that a child was able to surprise the ninja. She runs. Though there is no true destination other than finding somewhere to be safe for the night. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes have gone by as she runs from everything, she wishes all alphas were nice like the Uchiha clan or the Nara clan alphas. She wishes she could have been born into a clan. Then maybe she wouldn’t have to fear this night. As she is running she hears a cry of pain as she passes an alleyway. Her body stops but her brain is shouting to run away, that it’s not their business. <em> But what if someone needs help? I should help them right? </em> The little girl questions the voice in her head.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <em> NO WAY! Think about yourself! Protect yourself! It must have been their fault anyway! Only trust yourself remember!? Letting people in only causes pain...and we’re tired of pain… </em> </span> her inner voice urged. Thinking to herself for the briefest of moments and deciding on whether or not she should run, that same voice cries out again in even more pain.</p><p> </p><p><em> FUCK IT! They need my help! </em> is what she shouted back at her inner voice. Spinning around she runs into the alleyway. She only ran a couple of steps when her eyes made out the figures in the dark. Six older men, who all were civilians from what she saw, were standing over a small figure curled up on the ground. The one that was heavier than all his friends went to kick the figure, she wanted to stop it but her little legs didn’t reach in time. With a sickening thud and a cry of pain the foot connected. All of the adults who were there grinned a disgusting smile. The one in the middle, who had fucked up teeth, bent down to reach for the child on the ground, but thankfully she made it this time. Throwing her body in front of the, now known birth gender, boy curled up to which she surprised them all. However, she didn’t know at the time just how surprised that little boy was. </p><p> </p><p>Positioning herself in a defensive stance that she copied from watching the academy kids, she glared at the adults. It’s silent before Greasy Hair, the one standing between Fucked Up Teeth and Pot Belly, asks what she thinks she’s doing. She could smell from their scent that they were all betas, she decided to file that away for later. It’s silent as she glares at the older men, who are trying to be intimidating but fail in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Protecting someone” is all she says as she crouches down, in what she thinks is a better defense stance, but is wrong since she now gave herself so many more openings. Not that either party knew. Surprise runs across all the adult faces before they frown and start trying to reason with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Little girl don’t you know what that thing is!? It’s a demon and we need to kill it!” Pot Belly shouted at her as he tried to make his presence more aggressive. Fucked Up Teeth and Greasy Hair say the same thing as they came closer. Taking a step back from the oncoming adults, that's when she smelt it. Pure fear ran through her body. She smelt alcohol on the breaths of the men in front of her. Before she could even react the three were shoved out the way by the other three. They approached her and she smelt alcohol as well, but something else was there too. <em> No it can’t be </em>… is what she thought before the scent was thrown at her and the little boy. </p><p> </p><p>Alphas </p><p> </p><p>Pure terror gripped her heart because she knows from experience that angry alphas and alcohol don’t mix. But she was so sure that they were all betas? How could this be possible? All the time she has to think before Yellow Eyes punched her in the face. Crying out in pain she falls back.</p><p> </p><p>“Any slut that protects that filth doesn’t deserve to walk away!” Yellow Eyes roar at her and the others. She quickly sees how Yellow Eyes has taken command of the situation just like that. A small whine leaves the throat of the boy as he pushes at her back, urging her to run away. She couldn’t move even if she wanted to. She was frozen in fear. The adults caught on to that quick and charged forward. With the quickest reflexes that she has, the little girl tried to cover up the little boy with her body. He cried out when they were both grabbed. Hauling them up the adults shoved them into the wall and resumed the beating they were doing to the poor boy, but now that she was there they became more vicious. Pot Belly was holding her by the hair while Fucked Up Teeth was using her small body as a punching bag. Her body was screaming in agony at each hit and from having her hair being treated the way it was. That went on for a while before they threw her down on the ground.</p><hr/><p><strong>THIS IS WHERE THE SCENE STARTS, SKIP IT IF IT MAKES YOU </strong> <b>UNCOMFORTABLE</b></p><hr/><p>Landing with a hard thud she felt the air escape her body. Greasy Hair and Yellow Eyes then threw the little boy down next to her. They both looked up in fear as they grabbed one another and hoped to protect each other. The other two she didn’t identify yet stepped forward into the light. Green Hair for one and the other was Scarface. Those two were alphas as well. That terrified her even more. Scarface stepped forward with a twisted grin as he grabbed his belt and started to undo it. The little girl thought Scarface was going to use his belt to hurt them next, but the little boy knew what was about to happen as he started to visibly shake causing the adult men to chuckle. The group started to converge closer as they all started to unbutton their pants. Squatting down Yellow Eyes grabbed both their feet and dragged them closer. With a cry of pain the little girl felt something cut her lower back when she was dragged. The alphas started to pull at her clothes and take them off, still not understanding she resisted. The little boy saw this and grabbed her hand pulling her close. They were now torso to torso holding one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fight back...it just makes them more excited and mean,” the little boy said. Then all of a sudden it hit her like a ton of bricks as Pot Belly tore her legs apart. <em> No ...please no </em> is all the time she had to think before something was shoved inside of her. A heartbeat passed as searing pain ran up her spine. Her mouth opened to scream but Green Hair covered her mouth as Pot Belly started rutting against her. Tears were practically flowing out of her eyes as she buried her face into the neck of the little boy. He did the same as they just held one another. They both wanted to black out from the pain that was being inflicted upon them. </p><hr/><p>Darkness. Eyes closed.<em> No more pain is felt that way. </em> Eyes open looking around and see that Pot Belly finished and now Greasy Hair takes his place. <em> No, I don't want to see. </em> Darkness. More pain. Eyes open again to escape the feeling. Light shows what they're doing. No she doesn’t want to see, but she can’t help but watch in despair. Blood. It’s all over her lower area, the same thing with whoever takes place in her. She hears Pot Belly gloat about him being the first one to take it. <em> Take what? </em> Confusion fills her head as Greasy Hair pulls out in anger and comes closer to her face. Ripping Green Hair’s hand away he reached forward and pried her mouth open. More fear. <em> No what is he doing? What is he putting in my mouth? No, I don’t like it! Make it stop! </em> The taste of iron and salt enters her mouth. <em> No this is wrong. Why won’t someone help? </em> Fucked Up Teeth takes the place of Greasy Hair and continues what he was doing. Pain...is all she feels. She continues to hold the hand of the little boy. <em> What is happening to him? Please don’t let them hurt him. </em> Looking over she sees him in the same predicament that she is in. Scarface is laying on the ground with the little boy on top, while Yellow Eyes is there too but he's behind the boy. <em> What are you two doing to him! No! Stop it! </em> She screams in her mind as tears continue to fill her vision. She hears Greasy Hair exclaim that he’s coming. <em> What is he talking about? He’s already here? </em> Something fills her mouth. It tastes revolting. As soon as it enters her mouth she throws it right back up. Cruel laughter filled the alleyway at what she did. Green Hair pulls her away from Fucked Up Teeth and touches her butt. <em> What is he doing? Doesn’t he know poop comes out there? </em> She feels something prod at her butt. <em> No what is- </em> gut wrenching pain fills her body that causes her mind goes blank. She feels Fucked Up Teeth again. Darkness is all she sees when her eyes closed.</p><hr/><p><strong>THE SCENE ENDS </strong> <b>HERE</b></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes she sees the little boy in front of her. It’s quiet and cold. Why? What happened after she passed out? As she went to reach for the little boy excruciating pain coursed through her body causing her to let out a loud gasp. Covering her mouth quickly she looked around for the cruel adults. Seeing that they aren’t there confuses her and also makes her happy. Hearing shuffling and a low groan she turned her eyes back to the little boy. They locked eyes for the first time that night. The feeling of electricity runs through both their bodies as they continue to look at one another. They speak at the same time. They quiet down. The boy opens his mouth quicker to speak before her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. It’s my fault they hurt you” is what he said as tears form in his eyes. Confusion fills her mind as she looks at him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault, what are you talking about? I wanted to help you” the little girl said as she forced herself to get up. As soon as she makes it to her feet, her body collapses under the strain. The boy is startled as she falls back down with a cry of pain. However, that put her closer to the boy. It’s silent as they just lay there feeling the pain in their tiny bodies. It’s silent for a few more minutes before the girl speaks up again. “Are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“What? M- I… what?” the boy stutters for an answer as he looks at the girl. The girl is quiet as she looks at him. She has a feeling that no one has ever asked him that. It’s silent again as they look at one another. By now some of the pain has left her body, so she tries sitting up. The boy sees this and they help one another. Finally on their knees they both sway as they feel their heads spin. Grabbing onto one another they steady themselves as lean on each other. A few more minutes pass by again. The swaying subsides as they can finally release one another. Both look into the others eyes. That same feeling again. What is that feeling they both wonder.</p><p> </p><p>The girl is able to look around after the pain starts to subside into a dull pain, but when she moves is when it flares up again. Looking off to their left she sees their clothes. She finally realized why it was so cold. They were both naked. The events that passed came crashing down in her mind. The boy sees this and tries to help her not crash in the alleyway. “Hey hey it's gonna be okay. Let’s get dressed and then we can leave” the boy spoke to the girl. She’s surprised that he recovered so quickly.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><em> Well yeah he did. It seems that this is something that has happened to him in the past or this is a common occurrence. Follow what he says Outer. He’ll be able to help. </em></span> The girl heard her inner voice say. She lets the boy help her get her clothes back on. They find something to sit on as they have to rest since their vision started to spin from the pain. Silence once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you out so late?” the boy questions the little girl as he’s trying to distract himself from the pain. The little girl answered to distract herself as well. </p><p> </p><p>“My… parents… they get really mean around this time of year. I ran away so they wouldn’t hurt me again” she says as she grips the little boy's hand. Silence. Again. </p><p> </p><p>They hear voices at the end of the alley where the little girl first entered from. They hear their voices. The ones who hurt them are coming back, and they brought more with them. The scent of fear permeates off them. They hear a crack of thunder as rain starts to fall. They have a few minutes before their attackers appear in the alleyway again. The little girl turns to the boy and asks if he needs help getting home as she gets up. Grabbing onto one another they start leaving the alley through the other end. Two minutes and thirty seconds before they’re in the alleyway again, while for the boy and girl are two minutes and thirty seconds from leaving the alley.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a home” the boy said as they hurried to the end of the alley. It’s silent as they hurry. The pain that they feel impedes their haste only a bit. By the time they leave the alley they hear the attackers enter. Groans of disappointment is heard as the voices mingle then suggest to leave. The pair don’t linger though since they had a feeling if they did then the threes alphas would find them. They decide to run for it when they hear Yellow Eyes suggest they check the area real quick. The pair darts down another alleyway and runs away. They kept running until they made it to an open area. Unknown to their knowledge they entered a shinobi training area. Also that there were occupants there before they hid when the young pair showed up. The two ninja hiding could smell what happened to the little children, since they were down wind from them. The ninja feel horror at what they smell. They just look at one another not sure what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Coming to a stop the boy and girl lean over while catching their breaths. This went on for a few moments before the girl spoke. “Sin- since you said that you don’t have a home let’s live together then” she said as she looked toward the boy, who looked shocked. </p><p> </p><p>“But don’t you have parents?” he said as he felt tears enter his eyes. The girl grimaced before she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about them. If they really loved me they wouldn’t hurt me everyday. I… I wish they were dead!” the little girl said with tears in her eyes. It’s silent as both pairs just sit there at what was said.</p><p> </p><p>“What is your name?” the boy asked after a heartbeat of silence. The girl looks up at him before smiling and sticking out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you. What’s your name?” the now named girl spoke. The boy shows a look of fear at having to say his name, he doesn’t want her to leave him like everyone else does when they find out who he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah um m-my name i-is Uzumaki Naruto. Um it’s nice to me-meet you” the boy stuttered out as he hung his head down in shame. It’s silent before he hears shifting movement in front of him. <em> She’s going to leave like everyone </em> the little boy thinks. Hearing movements come closer he closes his eyes tighter. Warmth is what he feels before realizing that she's hugging him. Tears come to his eyes when he sees that she’s not running away screaming. A sob escapes his mouth as he hugs her back tighter. She just holds him as he lets out his sadness and relief. She cries as well for what they went through tonight. With a big sniff she pulls back to look him in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go home?” is all she says before this brings another wave of tears to the boys eyes. He just nods vigorously and grasps her hands in his while tears continue to come down his face. With a smile she pulls the boy with her. “Come on Naruto-chan let's go home”.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile Naruto responds “Okay Sakura-chan let’s go” he said as he followed after the girl. </p><hr/><p>Much changed in that one night. A little girl lost her parents to murder making her an orphan. A little boy gained love. Two ninja realized how cruel and corrupt their village can be. </p><hr/><p>A loud blaring alarm is going off in her ears as she groans out loud. With a grumble she rolls over and hits snooze. Going back to sleep, she dozes for a few moments as the alarm goes off again. With a growl of annoyance she sits up and turns it off. She turns her head only to be blinded by the morning light. “Fuck! Ugh now I’m awake” the young girl groaned out loud as she rubbed her face to wake up even more. Grabbing the blanket she uncovers herself as she goes and gets ready for the day. She ate breakfast before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. The warm water greets her tired body before she turns it cold to wake up more and to mentally prepare herself for the day. Finishing her routine she shut off the shower and went back to her room after drying herself off. Walking into the room naked she sees a lump in the bed. With a chuckle she walks over and sits down. Reaching out she shakes the body to wake them up. The lump groans out five more minutes. She just chuckles and crawls further into the bed before uncovering the lump. Bright blonde hair pokes through as she pulls down the cover even more. Whisker scars on the cheeks as the head turns with a sleepy look to the bluest eyes she's ever seen. Leaning further down she cups the right side of the face and kisses the sleepy person, who responds by kissing her back. They stay like that before the third and final alarm goes off. With a groan the sleepy person reaches over and shuts off the alarm. </p><p> </p><p>“Rise and shine Naru it’s time to get ready” the girl said with a chuckle at the dramatic boy.</p><p> </p><p>“But Kura I don’t want to” Naruto spoke in a whiney voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into her stomach. Laughing softly she pinches his nose before speaking up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess if you don’t want to graduate and be a ninja, I’ll just go by myself for graduation day” Sakura said with a fake sigh as she got up. </p><p> </p><p>“No I’ll get up!” Naruto shouted as he hurried up to get ready. Sakura just laughs at him as she picks out their outfits for the day. Like usual their attire is meant to help blend in with their surroundings. Setting down Naruto’s outfit, which consisted of black shinobi pants and a black t-shirt with a mesh net shirt underneath. She left his pouches by it as she grabbed her outfit for the day. Grabbing the same pants she pulls them on before grabbing a long sleeved mesh net shirt and throwing it on the bed. Turning back around she grabbed her binding cloth and a brownish gray short sleeved  midriff shirt. Turning towards the bed Sakura sees Naruto come out of the shower still a bit wet from toweling off fast. Coming up beside her she sees a water drop start to go down his neck but before it can go down farther she licks it up. With a chuckle she turns away from Naruto who groans and wraps his arms around her. “Sakura you can’t do that with how close it’s coming” he whined into her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Naruto, I couldn’t help myself,” Sakura said as she pats his head in an apology. Turning back around she holds up her bindings silently asking for his help. He grabs them and helps her out. After that they finish getting ready and head out of their apartment.Shutting the complex door they step out into the sunshine hand in hand like they do every single day heading to the academy for graduation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Beginning of a New Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey sorry it's been such a long time between updates. A lot of it was from not having the creative flow and my anxiety honestly. I kept reading the chapter wanting it to be the best it can and I was upset with myself for not having it end where I had notes say it too. I drive myself crazy a lot by doing that. I'm trying to do better about that, so sorry if this chapter isn't as good. I was able to get it to end at a point that I was satisfied with. What can I say, I'm a perfectionist when it comes to own work (which always isn't that good sometimes). </p>
<p>For those of you who reads the note just wanted to say thank you and sorry again for not updating so long. </p>
<p>Anxiety is a bitch man</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Blah blah</strong> <strong>blah</strong>means Kurama is speaking</p>
<p><em>Blah blah blah </em>means Naruto and Sakura are speaking through their telepathic link</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Today is just like any other day when they walk to the academy holdings hands, except today is graduation day. Walking down the main street they are coming up on the academy faster than Sakura thought. Hearing a small whine coming from her left, she looked to Naruto in concern. “What’s wrong Naru?” Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around the hand she was holding and snuggled up closer to him. Ignoring the villagers that scowled at them, they continued to walk before they got to the gates of the academy. Looking up at Naruto she just waited for him to speak. While she was waiting Sakura noticed how many other kids were showing up today more excited than normal. The clan children and the civilian kids were mingling more than usual as well. </p>
<p>Not surprising since they all probably realized that they’ll be fighting with each other soon. Too bad they shunned her and Naruto. Those spoiled brats could have had quite the pair on their team. Unknown to all  in the village and especially unknown to the adults, Sakura and Naruto knew about the Tailed Beast that was sealed in Naruto. They’ve known for years now and their Papa did his best to help prepare them for the world even though he was sealed away. Naruto had to wait till he was older to take off the seal from inside, then he and Papa Kurama would be fully bonded as father and son. It still made her feel a bit smug that only Naruto and herself knows Kyuubi's real name. Their Papa taught them so much and Sakura knows that they’ll be forever grateful. If it wasn’t for him their nature would have been discovered so long ago and they would have been thrown onto the breeder program. Feeling bile rise slightly Sakura swallows it back down as to not draw attention to herself. </p>
<p><b>Remember kits no matter how uncomfortable you feel, never show the outside world. They’ll sniff out any weaknesses that you have and exploit them for their own gain.</b> They hear their Papa say to them in their heads. That makes them both smile at being able to hear the person who helped raise them, when everyone else let them fall through the cracks of the system. </p>
<p><em> Thanks Papa we’ll make sure to remember that </em> Sakura thought back through their mind link. </p>
<p><b>Naruto what’s wrong my boy?</b> Papa asked him through the link. Naruto stays silent for a brief moment before answering back.</p>
<p><em> I want to go home Papa. I hate living in that stupid apartment! I miss being in the forest! Being in the village makes me feel so vulnerable with how close our first heat might be coming up. I’m worried that some shinobi will smell it! </em> Naruto said through their link in a tone that sounds like he’s crying, which he was, just not on the outside though. Papa sighs at hearing this. They both feel a weight on the top of their heads, they know it's their Papa who is using the nature chakra around them to do this. It was something he always did to comfort them and it always worked, but they still wished they could feel him in a physical manner instead. In the forest it would be possible since his chakra would be masked by the forest around them.</p>
<p><b>I know you do brat but with how close you both are to graduation more Anbu will be watching you. Making sure that the seal is intact. I know you two miss being in the forest, but if they found out that you two have been living in the Forest of Death this whole time it won’t end well. You just have to wait until you graduate, but even then you still have to be careful about going there. When you two become chunin it’ll be safer. You can just tell the Hokage that you two want to live there and that the reason why would be to train harder for the village. </b> Kurama said as he continued to pat their heads in a loving manner. </p>
<p><em> I wish we were chunin already. I agree with Naru, I hate being this close to the villagers. What makes it even worse is that we can’t put up traps or security measures! </em> Sakura thought aggravated as they continued past all the other academy kids and their parents. Walking to the front door they entered the academy and made their way to the classroom. Letting go of Naruto’s arm for a brief moment  Sakura opened the door and entered the classroom after grabbing Naruto’s arm again. When they both entered they were surprised to see the classroom filled up already. Usually they were the first ones to be in the classroom before anyone else. Odd. </p>
<p><b>I understand kits but as soon as you graduate, you’ll have an excuse as to why. All will be well and if for some reason it goes wrong, we have the backup plans we made. Trust in the plan little ones</b> Papa said as he went back to his cell so the hiding Anbu wouldn’t notice anything strange. With a long sigh they both walked up the stairs to the far back of the classroom to sit in their usual seats. Letting go of Naruto’s arm, Sakura slid into the seat first before making room for the blonde to sit. With that they both sat and waited for their teacher Iruka to show up. After about twenty minutes Iruka showed up to the classroom with the Hokage and their other teacher Mizuki following in behind him.</p>
<p>“Alright kids, are you all ready for today!” Iruka said in a cheerful voice, exciting the rest of the class. Sakura and Naruto just rolled their eyes at that attempt of Iruka trying to already soothe the pain for those who will fail today. At least he was one of the adults who were kind to them. Naruto and Sakura just tune everything out, not caring until their names are called to take their exams. Folding her arms on the surface of the desk Sakura laid her head down and looked out the window. Naruto followed what she did except he wrapped his left arm around her and laid his head down on the right arm. With a small smile they just sat and embraced one another thinking about the possibility of them being split up if they were to graduate. That was a risk they were willing to take, even though it pained them so much at the thought of having to separate after being together for so long now. They both know that they would still see each other at the end of the day, but they’ve spent every last waking moment together for the past ten years. It would pain them both if they were, but it had to be done if they wanted to make it in this world. If they were both ninja they would have at least a little more protection then they would have as civilians. Even then they still wouldn’t have the protection they needed if their Omega natures were found out. If they had been born into a clan the council wouldn’t have been able to touch them, but since they weren’t Sakura and Naruto had to make plans to protect themselves. Omegas were treated better than they used to be but there were still people who wanted to oppress them. Those were few and far in between nowadays, but still a threat that Sakura and Naruto took very seriously.</p>
<p><em> Hey Naru? </em> Sakura said softly as she touched their link.</p>
<p><em> Yeah Kura? </em> Naruto responded as he kissed her neck and pulled her closer into his body. That small act of affection always warmed the touch starved Sakura. Well they were both starved of love and affection, but they always found what they could in each other. Both hating that their Omega nature made them desire for more. When they finally have their first heat Sakura wasn’t sure what was going to happen. It was well known that Omegas who didn’t get attention during their first heat usually get severely depressed and could become suicidal. Usually mated Alphas and Betas would help out an Omega during their first heat since it wasn’t safe for an unmated Alpha to be near them. Even unmated Betas weren’t allowed near an Omega during their first heat since the pheromones let out at that time is the strongest. For some Omegas their heat pheromones only got stronger as they grew but even that was a rarity among the Omegas who were so rare today. Betas weren't as badly affected as Alphas but there are some who can be. That usually only happens when the person has an Alpha as a parent, which causes that child to take in some of the Alpha nature. It was very rare but it did happen.</p>
<p><em> When you or I go into our first heat… I was wondering if you wanted to form a mate bond with me… </em> Sakura said as she curled up tighter. Almost as if to protect her from the fear of rejection from the person who she loved dearly in the world. It was silent for them as they heard the other kids doing the exams. Their row was last to be picked since they sat in the far back. Feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes, Sakura went to pull away but was stopped by Naruto tightening his hold on her. She waited with bated breath before Naruto spoke up</p>
<p><em> Kura… look at me please </em> was all he had to say to get her to look at him immediately. Turning her head to look at him, Sakura saw the most fondest expression on his face. In that moment it felt like just the two of them in the whole world. Naruto had such a happy and serene look that it startled Sakura, since the anxiety in her was saying that he would never accept her. Leaning forward, Naruto lightly bumped his forehead against Sakura’s and spoke through their link. <em> I would be honored to be your mate Sakura. I’ve been actually thinking about asking you the same thing but I wasn’t sure if  you would say yes. </em> Naurto said with the biggest smile as he gave Sakura a light kiss. Feeling love blossom even further in her chest, Sakura went to respond but her name was called.</p>
<p>“Yes Iruka-sensei?” Sakura said as she extracted herself from Naruto’s embrace, already feeling cold.</p>
<p>“It’s your turn Sakura-san” Iruka said as he held his clipboard and switched to a fresh grading sheet. Hearing that it was her turn, Sakura walked down to the front and awaited her sensei’s instruction’s for the test. “Alright are you ready Sakura-san?” Iruka asked as he and the other adults finished getting ready. With a simple nod from Sakura he started the test. Sakura zoned out as she gave her answers. They were all so simple honestly, but that wasn’t the same for other kids. Which is probably why she didn’t have any friends outside of Naru, but that didn’t bother her because she had all she needed in the world. Just Papa and her Naru. </p>
<p>“Alright Haruno-san you will need to perform these jutsu’s and you’ll be done with the test” Hokage Sarutobi spoke as he wrote down a few notes. </p>
<p>“Which one would you like me to start with Hokage-sama?” Sakura said as she kept her awareness open and noticed that a lot of jonin had illusioned themselves. This concerned Sakura as she pointed this out to Naruto, who showed no concern on the outside but through their link he was very worried. Bringing her focus back to the leader of the village, Sakura focused on what he said. <em> Ugh, those jutsu’s are child's play. They tested the generations before us much harder. Also honestly why the fuck did they give the girls a class on fucking flower arrangement! </em> Sakura ranted in her mind much to the amusement of her Papa. He just chuckled and gave her no response just letting her vent, before she had to access her chakra as she shifted through each jutsu with ease. She saw surprise in the adults' eyes, since only people who have fought or constantly used the jutsu should have the ease of a veteran shinobi.</p>
<p>“Excellent job Sakura-san, please go have a seat. Naruto! You’re up next” Iruka-sensei said as Sakura gave a small bow to the adults and walked up the stairs. As Naruto and Sakura started to pass each other on the stairs they both felt the tension rise in the room. Both ignored it as Sakura stopped two steps higher than Naruto on the stairs causing her to be slightly taller, still ignoring the palpable tension Sakura leaned down slightly and bumped her forehead against Naruto’s. </p>
<p>“You’re going to do great Naru. Knock them off their feet and show them how great you are” Sakura said softly, but the room was so quiet that everyone still heard it. Looking each other in the eyes Naruto smiled and gave Sakura a quick kiss. They both heard soft gasps come from the girls in the room. Looks like everyone finally found out what they meant to each other. With a chuckle at the show of possessiveness from Naruto, Sakura continued up the stairs to their claimed seats. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Iruka cleared his throat at the awkward tension in the room before speaking “Alright Naruto, are you ready for your test?”</p>
<p>“You know it Iruka-sensei!” Naruto said with a bright smile destroying any awkwardness, with his sunshine of happiness. Many gave a small smile at his endless optimism. With that he started the test and he was pleasantly surprised again at the young boy in front of him. Naruto had failed consistently every test up until six months ago. Sakura had pulled him aside and asked him if he would give Naruto a verbal test instead of the standardized paper test. When he decided to take a chance on it, both Iruka and every single teacher were surprised that he aced every single test given to him. The next time Iruka saw Sakura he asked her how she figured it out. Sakura just said that when they study at home that was how Naruto did best. No one really noticed how smart the boy was. <em> I mean we all should have known. Especially with how easily he's been able to get away from the Anbu and was able to trick them… He really is just like his father, </em> Iruka thought as he watched one of his favorite students shine so brightly in front of all of the most influential ninja in the village. Not only were the village elders here, but also all of clan heads, the most talented Jounin and Anbu. The class was completely ignorant of them except the clan heirs, which was to be expected, but Sakura and Naruto pleasantly surprised them all with how they both noted every single person in the room. Iruka was curious as to how Sakura was able to signal Naruto since she gave no outward tells. He could already see the Hokage and the Anbu Commander look at her approvingly. That made Iruka want to hide the children from them, but they all signed up for this so he had to learn to let them go. He didn’t want to but it was his job to help teach the new generations.</p>
<p>“Alright Naruto, now it’s time for the jutsu test” saying that Iruka saw Naruto look nervous before masking it quickly with a false bravado. It was well known to the adults that Naruto’s chakra control wasn’t the greatest but he was able to manage with the help from Sakura. Since the Nine Tailed Fox is sealed within him, his chakra coils were so abundant with chakra he had a hard time with lower level jutsu’s. The kids all had three tries with the jutsu test. Just as Naruto was about to do his third try, Sakura stood up and started speaking in a very angry tone that the class has never heard before.</p>
<p>“Iruka-sensei! You know this is complete bullshit! You very well know that Naruto’s chakra coils won’t allow him to properly perform those low rank jutsu’s! The village was able to compensate for a student whose coils were none existent, but all of a sudden you won’t compensate for Naruto!? Give him jutsu that he can perform with his chakra! I guarantee he will pass with flying colors!” Sakura said in a very passionate and angry voice shocking her classmates since they were so used to her being silent. Not to mention she also cussed. He saw some of the hidden shinobi chuckle at the shocked children and the angry village elders who had to stay hidden. Since Iruka made everyone who is hidden here sign a contract saying that they were allowed to be here, but they couldn’t interfere or make any noise. It was silent for a tense moment before the Hokage spoke up, which made everyone tense up and quiet down. It always awed Iruka at the power Sarutobi-sama wielded with his mere voice.</p>
<p>“Please settle down Haruno-san” Hokage-sama said in a gentle voice. With an upset look on her face Sakura silenced her voice but didn’t sit down, showing she refused to bow down at this moment. In any other village this would cause for immediate reprimand, but the Hokage ignored her blatant disregard of respect. He always encouraged his shinobi to speak their minds, with a smile he continued. “I agree wholeheartedly with you dear Sakura” the Hokage said as Sakura looked at him in suspicion by calling her by her first name and for agreeing with her in front of everyone. He saw that she was expecting him to discipline him in front of the classroom. “I know many of you children don’t know this yet, but I always want my shinobi to speak their minds if they disagree with something. I always hear them out before we speak it out and come to an agreement,” Hokage said as he looked over everyone in the classroom. “Iruka my dear boy will you give Naruto higher ranked jutsu’s for the test” the old man said around the pipe he chewed on.</p>
<p>“Uh s-sure thing Hokage-sama. Alright Naruto you're going to perform the shadow clone, body flicker, and temporary paralysis jutsu’s. Two of them are genin technique’s you will learn if you pass and one of them is a higher rank that I believe you will be able to do with your high chakra reserves” Iruka finished saying as he walked forward to show him the hand seals. “Alright I’ll give a few moments to perform the seals and then we’ll begin the test” the brown haired teacher said as he straightened his body back up. Naruto took that time and did practise the seals, which surprised his classmates since they thought he would just jump right into it.</p>
<p>“Alright I’m ready,” Naruto said with a seriousness as he looked at his teacher. Trying to not let pride show on his face Iruka called out the first technique.</p>
<p>“Body Flicker” Iruka said as he closely watched Naruto. Seeing that the young blonde performed the tiger seal flawlessly as he teleported to the back of the classroom with the same speed as his father filled Iruka with such joy. All of the kids, except Sakura, turned around so fast at the noise behind them. Many of them spoke in hushed whispers at the fact he was able to perform the jutsu perfectly, even though it was his first time doing so. Forming his hand in the tiger seal again he came back to his original spot in front of the classroom. “Alright Naruto next jutsu” Iruka said out loud to get the class to calm down</p>
<p>“Temporary Paralysis” Iruka said as he created a clone for Naruto to perform on. The clone that he created lunged at Naruto, but stopped in mid-step as Naruto did the tiger and ox seals. Once again doing so flawlessly. With a small smile Naruto released it and looked back to him as Iruka dispelled his clone. “Alright Naruto, the last test is to perform the shadow clone jutsu. Whenever you’re ready go ahead and start okay” Iruka said as he and everyone watched with bated breath at what was going to happen next. The adults more so since this academy student was about to perform a jonin level technique.</p>
<p>“You got it Iruka-sensei” Naruto said with a smile. He took about thirty seconds and practised the seals again before signaling that he was ready to begin. Iruka told him to begin and once again true to Naruto fashion he surprised all the adults again. With a quickness like an anbu, also in the right succession he formed the ram, snake, tiger, and horse seals fast and accurately. With a loud noise and too much smoke everyone waited in silence  before they heard Naruto speak. “Um… Iruka-sensei…” Naruto paused and everyone was able to see the young blonde. Feeling his mouth fall open, Iruka witnessed around almost a hundred clones and then some spilling out the classroom doors and windows. “Is it supposed to be this many?” the young boy said in an unsure voice. It was silent as Iruka tried to find his voice but the Hokage beat him to it. With a noise that showed Hokage-sama clearing his throat, he finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Naruto-ahem- most jonin can only produce between three and five. The fact that you, an academy student was able to make this much and still have enough chakra leftover is to frankly say it, truly amazing” the Hokage said in a slightly awed voice but clearly showed his joy at Naruto successfully passing his test. Turning his gaze back to the student in front of him, Iruka saw Naruto give a shy smile as he ducked his head to hide his face but the adults could see the tips of his ears were red from him blushing at the blatant appraisal from the Hokage.</p>
<p>"Alright Naruto, that was all you had to do, you can go ahead and sit back down. Mizuki-san, Hokage-sama, and I are going to grade your test and we'll be back with you all momentarily" Iruka said as he saw all the kids settle down in nervousness. Unknown to them this part was an unofficial test done to see how they would be able to handle waiting and how to deal with pressure. The tests were already graded and the results were figured out as well, but this unofficial test helped show the adults how they would handle themselves.<br/><br/></p>
<p><em> Ugh, it's been twenty minutes already. What are they doing? They already graded the test and got the results. Why make us wait? </em> Sakura said annoyed as she talked to Naruto through their link. Naruto just chuckled lowly as he leaned his head on Sakura's shoulder, not caring if people knew anymore. This made the young girl smile as she cuddled closer to the blonde. It was quiet before they heard someone make a gagging noise after Naruto kissed her softly. The soft chatter that filled the room went silent. Turning her head Sakura saw that it was Ami and her little gang that made the noise. It was silent for who knows how long before Sakura let out a snort and rolled her eyes at the pathetic bait attempt. Turning her head to ignore the girl, a shitty growl came from her mouth that Sakura and Naruto didn't take the obvious bait. Well obvious to the shinobi, clan heirs, as well as Sakura and Naruto. With a blank face Sakura turned her eyes back to the girl with a look that said she was above their foolish ways. </p>
<p>"Yes….Ami was it?" Sakura showed that she deliberately 'forgot' her classmate's name when it was well known about her memory skills. Ami's face went red and showed her anger at the dismissive move that Sakura did. </p>
<p>"You- I- Don't go getting a bigger head now Forehead now that the Hokage spoke to you! You too demon! Don't try and think you're something now that the Hokage spoke to you as well" Ami spoke in a rushed out tone to try and save face. Sakura just stared at Ami not saying anything.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The hidden shinobi saw how the class was reacting to Sakura and Naruto's silent blank stare at the obnoxious girl. The Hokage, Iruka, and Mizuki came back camouflaged right before Ami's outburst. The Hokage signalled that nobody was to move and that the unofficial test would still continue. </p>
<p>Five minutes had past in tense silence. During that time the young couple just kept silent and continued to stare at Ami. This caused her to constantly squirm and fidget at the silence. </p>
<p>Anko from T&amp;I was smiling like crazy at thow two academy students were doing one of her favorite interrogation tactics. Ibiki and Inoichi just silently chuckled at their co-worker. The adults were surprised at the quiet and mature response they were giving. All of a sudden Sakura and Naruto stood up, both taking the separate stairs down to where Ami was. While they did this nothing had been said still. The clan heirs were watching more closely than before. The duo finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and were walking to Ami. Ami was backing up to the door spouting all kinds of nonsense about how she was going to get them in trouble if they touched her. Ami had backed up so far that she bumped against the classroom door. Sakura and Naruto stopped right in front of her, still silent. Just as Ami was about to speak, Naruto spoke first. </p>
<p>"Ami….can you move please? We need to go and use the restroom" was all that Naruto said. It was silent as Ami was silently and gently moved to the side by Naruto. Just as Sakura walked out she stopped and looked at Ami up and down before smiling a feral smile, making the Inuzuka's nearby and Anko grin in excitement. </p>
<p>"By the way Ami… if you want to be a decent Kunoichi you should work on your...tactics… if you can call them that" Sakura said as she gave a teeth baring grin eerily similar to an Inuzuka or a Hatake. With that last piece said Sakura walked out the rest of the way with Naruto. With the door closed Ami slid down to the floor with tears in her eyes. Her group of friends and the other civvies rushed to her to see if she was okay. It was silent before the Hoakge 'popped' into the room startling the children. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"That little bitch was so lucky that there were all those shinobi's and the Hokage there or I swear to the Sage of the Six Paths I would have punched her fucking face!" Sakura said in anger as Naruto tried to calm her down in the bathroom they were using. Naruto just 'hm' at the moments it was needed, just letting his future mate vent. </p>
<p><em> Wait </em> Naruto paused in his thinking not even realising he accidently tapped into their link, causing Sakura to quiet down. <em> My mate. My future mate… </em> Naruto was silent before his face split into a grin and he looked Sakura in the eyes. She had caught on after he spoke again. With a very fond smile Sakura put aside her anger and hugged him. </p>
<p>"That's right Naruto. We're future mates. As soon as we are able to we'll form the bond and make it official to the village as well" Sakura said in a cooing voice as she rubbed her face against the scent glands on his neck. While she was doing that Naruto was kissing every spot that he could reach in their embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.  This startles both of them since they didn't since the person coming up. That put them on edge, since this meant the person was very strong. Clearing her throat Sakura spoke up, “We’ll be out in a moment. Please wait”. </p>
<p>“It’s okay I was just informed to come and get you” the mysterious voice said. This caused both Sakura and Naruto’s eyes to squint in suspicion. They both looked at one another before Naruto spoke up.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah and who was it that told you to come get us?” Naruto said as he creeped closer to the door and looked out the key hole and saw the person wearing Anbu uniform. Feeling even more suspicious he reached for kunai but was stopped in his movement by the response.</p>
<p>“Hokage-sama and your sensei Iruka sent me,” the Anbu said. This caused both of them to look at one another before looking to the window to see how far away it was from the door just in case they needed to get away.</p>
<p>“Thank you. We’ll be there in a moment” Sakura said as she wrapped her arm around Naruto, bringing him closer to her. With that the Anbu walked away making the two young tweens relax at the absence. Looking at one another they took a few more seconds to calm down before heading back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>